


За секунду до взрыва

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда раньше Ривай не испытывал ничего похожего. Никогда настолько не зависел от самых простых вещей: однако с тех пор, как титаны проломили стену Троста, ему начало казаться, будто не только привычный мир разлетается на куски — но и время, отведенное им всем, стремительно утекает сквозь пальцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За секунду до взрыва

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще это должно было быть ПВП, но меня понесло немного не туда.

Замок разведотряда был совсем не предназначен для романтических свиданий: от стен тянуло сыростью, по коридорам даже летом гуляли сквозняки, рассохшиеся кровати скрипели, а с подоконников, сколько их ни остругивай, сыпалась труха. Некоторые даже верили, что здесь водятся призраки.

По крайней мере, Саша однажды за завтраком возбужденно рассказывала, как слышала, что в подвале гремели цепи. 

— Я думала, это Эрен, — говорила она, от волнения даже позабыв о надкушенном куске хлеба в руке. — Ну, упражняется, как титан… Но Эрен спал в соседней комнате. И все спали. А оно там, внизу, гремело цепями и еще завывало, так страшно, как будто умирало снова и снова.

— Ты опять ночью лазила в кладовку? — пропустив мимо ушей захватывающую историю, возмутился бережливый Конни, которого ночные кражи продуктов беспокоили куда больше мифических призраков. Саша, конечно, тут же начала отпираться, к возмущению Конни присоединились остальные. Вскоре на кухне поднялся страшный гвалт, призрак был позабыт — ну ходит, ну гремит цепями, ну завывает, так и пусть себе завывает, если безобидный, в этом мире есть проблемы и посерьезней, — и никто не заметил усмешки, тронувшей губы пившего чай Ривая.

Он-то, в отличие от Саши, прекрасно знал, кто гремел ночью в подвале — за цепи, вбитые в стены, было очень удобно держаться, пока Эрвин трахал его, прижав к холодной шершавой стене. И он вовсе не завывал, только чуть постанывал, когда терпеть становилось уже невозможно. Ривай сдерживался, сколько мог, помня о том, что в замке они не одни, но Эрвин ритмично двигал бедрами, то убыстряясь, то сбавляя темп, припадал губами к его шее, слизывал выступивший пот, вел руками по животу и бокам, сжимал пальцы вокруг основания члена, не давая кончить — и горячая волна, рождающаяся в паху, поднималась выше, подступала к горлу, рвалась наружу едва слышными звуками, а эхо разносило их по запутанному лабиринту подземелий. 

— Тише, — шептал Эрвин, жарко дыша в ухо, — нас услышат, — но затем, противореча своим же собственным словам, коротко и шумно выдыхал, стоило только Риваю чуть стиснуть мышцами его член.

— Кто нас тут услышит? Это же пыточная. Рядом только кладовые и лаборатория. Так что… Ох… Сделай-ка так еще раз.

— Сколько захочешь.

***

Для романтических свиданий замок не годился, но и то, что связывало Ривая с Эрвином, сложно было назвать романтикой.

Если бы Ривая попросили коротко описать их отношения, самым точным словом он бы счел «сумасшествие». 

И еще, чуть подумав, добавил бы «необходимость». 

Это действительно было похоже на сумасшествие, особенно в последнее время. Они трахались везде — в пыточной и в кладовой, на надсадно скрипящей кровати в спальне Ривая и крепком дубовом столе в кабинете Эрвина. 

Иногда, возвращаясь из вылазки, спаривались — Ривай не мог подобрать другого слова, настолько вульгарно, мерзко, грязно выглядел секс в грязном лошадином стойле, в рваной одежде, пропитанной кровью, пропахшей потом и дымом, — не выходя из конюшни. Это было одновременно отвратительно и бесподобно. Ничего общего ни с любовью, ни с верностью — просто животное желание, остаточный кураж после боя.

Никогда раньше Ривай не испытывал ничего похожего. Никогда настолько не зависел от самых простых вещей: однако с тех пор, как титаны проломили стену Троста, ему начало казаться, будто не только привычный мир разлетается на куски — но и время, отведенное им всем, стремительно утекает сквозь пальцы. 

В отличие от Эрвина, которому для того, чтобы лететь по жизни напролом, сметая все препятствия, хватало одной главной цели, Риваю важно было почувствовать себя живым — и особенно острой эта потребность стала сейчас. 

Ривай не был идеалистом и не умел, как Эрвин, жить только ради будущего.

Он хотел выиграть эту войну не для того, чтобы раскрыть глаза на обман властей, сделать мир чище и лучше или вывести за стены всех тех людей, которые обитали в их кольце — хотя и соглашался, что это, несомненно, важно.

Он просто хотел выйти за пределы стен. Узнать, что за мир лежит вокруг, есть ли где-то другие города, и правда ли, что если очень долго идти в одном направлении, рано или поздно вернешься туда, откуда пришел. 

Путешествовать, не опасаясь, что откуда-то выскочит титан, который захочет тебя сожрать. Заниматься любовью не потому, что иначе рискуешь сойти с ума, не для того, чтобы ощутить, что все еще жив — а просто так, потому что хочется, никуда не торопясь и не думая о том, что, возможно, уже завтра кто-то из них двоих погибнет. 

И порой — чаще всего после секса, когда они еще лежали, разгоряченные, и Эрвин обнимал его поперек живота, дыша в затылок — Риваю ненадолго казалось, что какая-то часть Эрвина, та, которая не позволяет ему окончательно стать бесстрастным чудовищем, ведомым только долгом, хочет того же самого. 

**fin**


End file.
